


Sour Agent

by TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Secret Service Agent Derek, geeky stiles, its pretty much just angsty fluff, there is really like no action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas/pseuds/TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're testing the power of your firewalls, you hire the best hackers in the world. That was how secret service agent Derek Hale ended up babysitting super-geek Stiles Stilinski, everything after that spiraled out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sour Agent

Stiles yawned, kicking his blankets away and stretching out. His large red tee shirt slid up exposing his thin stomach, he groaned, grabbing at his phone that was ringing evilly. "This had better be Important McCall I was sleeping"

Stiles pushed himself out of bed, sliding his feet into the sleepy kitty slippers his ad had got for Christmas the year before. His stretched out shirt hanging loosely around his thighs.

"A Mr. Hale called? you have an appointment at ten thirty am."

Stiles glanced at his clock, 9:57. Stiles groaned tugging his tee shirt over his head and running towards the bathroom.

"and why the hell did you not call me earlier" he yelled into the phone switching it to speaker and tossing it on top of his pile of dirty laundry while slipping off his boxers and hopping around trying to tear off his socks.

"You didn't pick up the phone idiot." Scott replied, voice echoing through the bathroom while Stiles tripped over himself trying to turn on the water.

"You suck and I hate you." Stiles replied slipping into the water, "I love you too, stop talking to me while you're in the shower. Call me after your meeting." Scott said before hanging up.

Stiles scrubbed at his skin trying to rid himself of all the sweat and grime that comes with being a full time computer nerd. Surprisingly there was a whole lot of it, along with the general stickiness that comes with the amounts of sugar he consumed on a daily basis. He sighed, relaxing under the steamy water letting himself calm down a little bit before slipping out of the water and toweling off. Running the towel over his short hair that didn't really need to be dried, but hey it was the principle of it.

10:21. Shit. Stiles rushed to his room glancing around. It's organized chaos. Or at least that was what he insisted when his father insisted that he clean it. Because come on he was 25 years old and it was about time his dad stop telling him to clean his home.

Stiles slipped on a clean pair of jeans and his relatively clean captain America shirt before realizing maybe, since this was a business meeting he should put on something more professional.

The bell rang, crap.

"Coming" he yelled slipping his arms into one of his button up shirts and fiddling with the buttons. God he hated looking professional. This is why he didn't become a lawyer or something. It didn't suit him at all, Stiles was a professional geek. He got paid to sit in front of a computer all day. He wasn't quite sure why he was being forced to pretend that he actually did laundry when Lydia didn't make threats to his manhood.

Stiles huffed pulling open the door and whoa. That was just not fair. People like that did not exist outside of Grecian sculptures, and seriously photoshoped magazine ads. And like… seriously they did not exist outside his apartment door, that just didn't even happen in his dizziest daydreams.

"Er, hi…. You must have the wrong place. Sorry." He said running his hands over his hair like he did when he was nervous.

The man scowled, and alright that was hot, Stiles was beginning to think he may just have a type. An "I think I'm better than you and you aren't worth the dirt on my shoes" type. Because first with Lydia, and then with Danny, and then with Lydia again, and now this guy who was so obviously looking down his nose at Stiles and all Stiles could think about was how fucking hot he looked while he was doing it.

"Derek Hale. Secret Service." He said thrusting forward his badge. Stiles had to mentally stop himself from babbling on about how fucking awesome that was and pestering the guy with questions. Like really, how freaking amazing was that? Secret Service… how do you even become a Secret Service man?

Stiles gathered himself, "uh, yeah, come in" he said stepping back and letting him in. okay Secret Service man who looks beyond fucking hot in a suit. Alright he could work with that, he watched appreciatively while he walked into the living room. Yep, definitely beyond hot.

Derek pulled papers out his briefcase and thrust them at Stiles who just then realized he didn't have his glasses on. Which kind of made reading papers a little difficult. "I um, one second." He said leaping over a pile of pillows in a less than graceful way and flailing his way into his bedroom to snatch his glasses off the end table. He nervously checked himself over in his mirror before he heard Lydia's voice floating through the apartment. "Stiles honey, you didn't tell me we had company."

Shit.

Lydia was so not supposed to be home today she was supposed to be spending the day illustrating that Jackson was majorly whipped by dragging him shopping. He raced out into the other room and stopped at a dead halt.

He was 100% sure that the world fucking hated him. Or loved him, depending on how you looked at it. But given the really awkward reaction that he was having to the situation before him and the fact that he REALLY did not want to be having said reaction at all, he was going to settle on hate.

"Lydia, babe, we've talked about this whole concept of clothing, and you know… wearing it." He said gesturing to his scantily clad roommate's attire which at the moment consisted of green lacy undergarments that barely covered areas that should definitely be covered when they had company. "This is better than last time" she offered. And she was right; the last time had resulted in Jackson Whitmore going from being an asshole he sometimes worked for ;to a permanent fixture in his life and living room.

He sighed, palming his face lightly. It wasn't that he had issues with Lydia walking around the apartment naked. Actually he quite enjoyed how anti clothing Lydia was most of the time. However when he had clients, especially ridiculously attractive ones that he was particularly interested in dragging into his bed by their very expensive tie… well he didn't really appreciate her dropping his chances from .001 to 0% by flaunting her beautiful perfect, female body in front of him.

Although if he was honest with himself, the guy looked a little awkward. But it might just be because he was supposed to be professional and that was hard to do when Lydia had on her Christmas panties. With mistletoe. Yeah they were killers.

Stiles sighed, "Lydia, I love you; you know I do, but this is a work thing, and you're making me look really bad." Lydia shrugged, pecking his cheek and waving at Derek "seya later hot stuff." Before flouncing back into her bedroom.

Stiles groaned, that couldn't have gone any worse if he staged it. "I am so sorry about that, she's a little… well she's Lydia." He said as if that explained everything, and really if you knew Lydia it did explain pretty much everything Stiles was subjected to in life.

"Sign" Derek said shoving the paper at him again and Stiles nodded, "right, yeah…" he said checking over the paper.

So it was a contract that said he had to remain silent about what was going on and he wasn't allowed to tell anyone about what was going on without express signed permission from Derek Hale. The contract however danced around what exactly they were asking him to do specifically. Though he gathered it was something computer related. Which was good because that was what Stiles did best.

Stiles glanced up, "you're not going to make me kill anyone right, because you totally have the wrong apartment member if you're looking for an assassin." He half joked. Half because he knew they weren't looking for an assassin, but if they were, they would have needed Lydia because that woman was scary.

"no." Derek replied.

Stiles nodded, alright so he wasn't much of a talked, he could work with that, Stiles wasn't much of a listener to be honest. He was usually too busy talking.

Stiles nodded grabbing a pen from the table and signing the paper, Goshlehaw Stiles Stilinski. Before handing it back to Derek, watching as his eyebrows raised just like most people did.

"Don't act like you didn't already know my legal name Mr. Secret Service." He said smiling, "and don't you dare call me that or ill make Lydia kill you."

Derek nodded, "Mr. Stilinski my employer wants to extend you an opportunity that will only be offered to a select few people in the United States.

Stiles waited patiently for the rest of the sentence, (which really meant he fidgeted with the cuffs of his shirt and nervously waited about seven whole seconds while Derek pulled out another paper.)

"We want you to hack into the white house security system"

Surly he hadn't heard that correctly, "you… you what?" he said face screwed up in confusion. "you know that is illegal right?" he asked scanning over the paper which listed the requirements for what he was supposed to do, they were pretty simple, don't make copies of anything, don't access information that is not nessacary to access, stop when they say stop, and be monitored at all times. "that's why we thought it might just be right up your ally." Derek responded with what he could have sworn was a smirk though it disappeared so quick he wasn't really sure.

Stiles grimaced, for a young guy he had had a few brushes with the not so legal side that came with being a computer genius, and one in particular had ended in a few fun months in a juvenile detention center. He would blame it on being too caught up in his high school boyfriend who had also served his time in a different center.

Stiles didn't really like to think about it. He was on the straight and narrow now, Danny free for a whole 7 years.

He sighed, running his hand over his hair and nodding. "Alright, let's get started shall we." He said smiling.

"I'm assuming you're going to be the one monitoring me. Do you like need to go get clothing, we have a guest room though I warn you I don't sleep normal hours so it may be an adjustment." Stiles said standing up and grabbing his Adderall to pop one. He needed to focus if he was going to break into the white house security. This was going to be a whole new level of hard. Not too hard of course because he was Stiles fucking Stilinski and nothing was too hard for him. But it would definitely be challenging to say the least.

"Would you like to discuss the pay?" Derek said raising his eyebrow.

"I get paid" Stiles said excitedly, coughing a moment later, "I mean, of course I get paid. I don't just do these things for free you know."

He laughed when Derek pulled out a piece of paper with a ridiculously large amount of money scrawled across it in messy but somehow neat handwriting. "My boss says if that is too low I can offer you more."

Stiles nodded, "have to go… uh confer with my associate." He said running into Lydia's room with his hand clasped over his eyes. "If you're doing anything embarrassing you should stop now because I have money talk."

Lydia laughed, "I'm balancing my checkbook, fully clothed at my desk."

Stiles pulled his hand away, because he wasn't supposed to just, enter Lydia's room after the awkward situation last year with the phone sex, and the sex toys and the things Stiles really wanted to think about but totally shouldn't. Mostly because Lydia would know. He didn't know how, but she would just know. She was like that.

"Alright, hunky man candy out there, offering me a job. Can't tell you what it is. And no don't give me that look he isn't like paying me to sleep with him, not that he would need to pay me god have you seen him I would be allll over that." Stiles laughed, "sorry unprofessional, offering me a lot of money to do a job that I actually want to do. And just showed me the amount and told me if I want more this is pretty much the minimum." Stiles said staring at her expectantly.

Lydia stared back, "and…"

"and what do I do?" he asked expectantly, "do we need more money, are you intending to move out of the apartment and into your horrible boyfriends house leaving me all alone and short on cash?" he asked expectantly, "ask for the amount, plus ¼ of the amount." Stiles nodded. That meant she wasn't intending to move out but she wasn't sure what was going to happen or at least in Lydia speak. Though she wasn't intending to leave him all on his own and that had been what he was checking on.

Stiles walked back out into the living room, stating his amount at which Derek nodded.

That was easy; usually he had to haggle people to give him 1/16th of that amount for a job. Stiles smiled, leading Derek into his room trying to focus on the fact that this was professional. He was meant to be professional not a hormonal freaking mess. God he felt like a teenager again as he did the awkward boner shift, hoping Derek didn't notice because god that would make life fun wouldn't it. Having a guy who is not interested in you and very aware of your interest stuck with you for god knows how long, chances were Stiles life was going to go all out and make it happen no matter what he did but regardless he spread out in front of his computers.

He had three. Because you really can't be a certified computer genius without having multiple computers you can access from your fucking sexy spinney computer chair. And yes, he thought his computer chair was sexy, it had the tardis plastered over it. He almost felt bad for sitting on it. Almost.

"So uh, just… make yourself at home." He said throwing some clothing off the one chair in the room and onto the bed. "It's laundry time, but Lydia hasn't broken down and cleaned my room for me yet so, yeah sorry." He said shrugging because chances were this room was about to get whole lot worse in the upcoming days and there was nothing he could do about it. He was a messy worker, he needed things spread out around him. Everything needed to work just the way it always did and Stiles was going to have enough trouble slipping back into the whole, having a sexy guy watch him do his magic thing because he hadn't had someone watch him since Danny, it was a little un nerving.

Stiles sighed, cracking his fingernails and leaning back in his chair with a grin as large as the Cheshire cat's on his face before picking up his phone again and dialing Scott's number.

"Need energy drinks, lots of sugar, Tylenol, the extra Adderall I keep at your house and you to bring me back my wrist brace because chronic masturbation isn't a cause of carpel tunnel."

"You would know" Scott laughed, "so you accepted the job?" he asked standing up and waking around his apartment, raising a finger to silence his boyfriend for a moment.

Stiles grinned, "Yes, I'll explain when you get here… if I can" he said raising an eyebrow at Derek who ignored his existence completely. God this guy was an asshole.

"be there in 20" Scott replied shoving the last of the items into his bag and leaning down to kiss Isaac goodbye, apologetic look scrawled across his features.

"Tell the puppy he can come too." Stiles offered hanging up the phone with a smirk. "Business associate and his boyfriend are coming over. Am I allowed to tell my partner what I'm doing or no?" he asked.

"We'll see." Derek replied

Stiles nodded, he could understand that. They couldn't give this information to just anyone. "You might want to change then because you like… scream Secret Service and Scott isn't bright but Isaac is and he will put it together in a hot second." Stiles left out that Isaac's older brother had been in the FBI and that was why he could probably spot him a million miles away. Probably would regardless of if he was wearing the suit or not but at least this way he would probably doubt himself enough that he wouldn't mention it.

Stiles grinned, turning back to his computers alright time to get back to work. By the time Scott got there Stiles had a general outline of the security system he was up against. Scott walked into the house, loaded up on sugary drinks, candies and with Isaac in toe laughing about something. "Bedroom" Stiles yelled recording the multiple firewalls that were up against him. Scott weaved his way into the kitchen setting down the earplugs and diet cola he had gotten for Lydia, "delivery" he yelled knocking on Lydia's door while he passed before dragging the large bags of junk into Stiles' bedroom where he came face to face with Stiles ignoring the second hottest guy he had ever seen. Because come on, have you seen Isaac, he was like a sexy freaking puppy, nobody could beat that. Maybe he was a little bias but he even admitted the dude was hot.

Stiles raised a hand and Scott thrust in an energy drink and an Adderall before turning around with a smirk, "you must be Mr. Hale, my name is Scott McCall, business partner, lapdog extraordinaire. He said extending his hand to the intimidating man who was dressed in a sweatshirt and black pants. Derek nodded, shaking his hand and smiling in an obviously forced manner, "Derek Hale" he said before going back to staring at Stiles. Scott nodded, this guy was weird, like really weird, he just hoped Stiles would do the job quickly so they could get rid of the guy.

"Alright super geek, me and Isaac are going to be in your movie room. Holler if you need me."

Scott left the room in order to go take over the movie room with his cuddly adorableness that made Stiles want to puke sometimes because oh my god how can people be that freaking cute? Once he was out of earshot Stiles spun around excitedly, "so can I tell him?" he asked basically bouncing up and down and Derek was a little perplexed because wasn't Adderall supposed to make you calm down, because apparently that wasn't working for him, though that might have been the energy drink that he had just downed in a minute flat. "No" he replied, lips turned down into a frown, "I don't trust him" Stiles screwed up his face in confusion, because that was a little odd. Everyone liked Scott, well except Jackson but Jackson didn't like anyone. "Okay Sour Agent, my lips are sealed." He said turning back to his computers.

The next few days continued along the same kind of pattern, Stiles tried to hack into the white house security system without letting on to what exactly they were doing which was a lot easier than it should have been, he was beginning to think that Scott didn't pay any attention when he talked to him. Derek sat there the entire time; face all screwed up in what looked like a heck of a lot of annoyance but Stiles wasn't going to complain because annoyance on Derek was a pretty hot look. Derek Hale was becoming the bane of his existence, making him all sexually frustrated and then being there the whole time so he can't even surf porn sites for hot men with stubble because hello, computer genius, he was sure he could find someone resembling the stupidly attractive man that lived in his bedroom.

The third straight day awake, Derek passed out, and Stiles had to admit he was really freaking cute when he slept. Stiles worked about ten minutes longer before deciding that 75 hours was probably a good stopping point and picking up some sleep clothes off the floor before wandering into the guest room. He would have slept in his bed if there hadn't been a very attractive yet deadly man under the covers.

Stiles yawned stretching out like a cat and tugging off all his clothing. He hadn't changed since Derek's arrival so he reminded himself to take a shower when he woke up before crawling into bed and pulling the blankets up, within seconds he was asleep.

When he woke up the following well, it wasn't morning but when he woke up the following afternoon he panicked because well, he wasn't in his bed, and he wasn't in Lydia's bed. He ran Through the past days in his head before flopping back against the pillows and letting out a relived sigh, because he had just been forced to flee his room by a sulky Secret Service Agent which wasn't as bad as it could have been if he was being completely honest.

Stiles stumbled out of the bedroom yawning and rubbing at his eyes, sleepily tripping into the kitchen; he was a little confused at the sight in front of him. "Usually when men make me breakfast, I sleep with them in my bed first, but hey I'm not gonna complain. He said picking up a plate of pancakes and shoving it into his mouth. Laughing as Derek's brows furrowed, "yeah I get it no way in hell Sour Agent" Stiles replied, "you make good pancakes though dude, any chance you want to ditch the day job and become my personal pancake chef?"

And wow, how was he that attractive when he was glaring at him? "I'm kidding dude I'm not going to put you through the torture of being around me for longer than you have to be, obviously you would rather have your fingernails be torn off slowly." He said shoving the last bite into his mouth with a grin; Derek didn't say anything which was cool, yeah totally great and did not make Stiles frown.

"Alright Sour Agent, stop pouting at me I've got to take a shower, you can join me if you'd like" he said winking and letting out a giggle when Derek's jaw dropped.

Stiles:1, Derek:0.

There was no harm in flirting, he reasoned with himself as he swung his hips a little more than nessacary when he walked out of the room, no harm at all. He slipped back into the bathroom stepping into the hot spray of the water. God, he always forgot how much he loved showers until he got back into one. It should be legal to marry showers because he really would. Like 100% they were the most fucking relaxing thing in the world. He sighed throwing his head back and running the washcloth over his body, scrubbing away the dirt of the days before, hesitating as his hand drew lower.

Half of him felt bad for jacking off to the thought of the man who was sitting in the other room, making breakfast, and the rest of him just wanted to fucking get off already. Well, it's a wonder which side won; there would be time for guilt later he reasoned, sliding his fingers over his length and pumping lightly.

He let out a small moan, bracing himself against a wall while quickening his pace slightly, twisting to get a better angel. Thoughts wandering to the tanned strong hands he would much rather be pushing him over the edge, Stiles let his head fall back, shooting stripes of come over the wall of his small shower, stroking himself slowly Through the climax before finishing washing up. The feeling of guilt washing over him twice as potent as before. He sighed, running a hand over his wet hair as he wrapped his hips in a towel and walked back to his bedroom to get new clothes.

He really shouldn't have been surprised to see Derek sprawled across his bed because honestly, what else would the guy do, It's his freaking job. But the part of his brain that thought it was a good idea to walk into his room half naked obviously hadn't thought about that. He blushed scarlet before grabbing some clothes from the closet and rushing back to the bathroom to put them on.

He could have sworn he heard a chuckle, but he couldn't have possibly because that would mean Derek actually had a sense of humor and there was no way that would ever happen. When he walked back into his bedroom he cracked his knuckles, popping open another can of monster and knocking back another two Adderall before sitting back down at his workspace.

"Alright back to work" he said spreading out all the notes he had acquired and starting again. They had made it two more days. Two days of popping too many Adderall, staring at the screen too much and eating far too little food with nutritional value. Before Derek got sick of it, He yawned constantly for about an hour before pushing himself off the bed, pulling Stiles chair out of the desk and declaring " we are getting real food, go take a shower and get dressed."

Stiles had gaped at him a moment, "like dinner…" he said glancing at the clock, and yeah okay it was dinner time, "yes like dinner, Mr. Stilinski." Derek replied and Stiles grinned, "I think I can manage that." He said hopping in the shower, rushing in hope of getting there as fast as possible before Derek changed his mind, he quickly scrubbed his body, threw on some clothing and walked back to his room.

"wa…uh…" Stiles said heart beating a little too fast, eyes glued to Derek's sculpted abs because yeah he had known the guy was built but he hadn't Imagined he was that fucking built. The guy looked like Adonis. Actually he might have put Adonis to shame, Stiles just kind of wanted to reach out and touch them. And hello, this was definitely going to be used to fuel his fantasies at a later date.

Derek glanced up, hair dripping slightly which wasn't fair because it only served to make him more freaking attractive, "uh, Lydia let me use her shower," he said shrugging and pulling his shirt over his head. "Ready" he asked and Stiles had to force himself to stop blatantly ogling the guy. "Yeah, uh… dinner right" he said awkwardly shifting back and forth from one foot to another. "Yep lets go" Stiles said grabbing his wallet and a random sweatshirt before leading the way out the door.

It should have been weird, going out to a semi-fancy Chinese restaurant with a guy he actually liked a fair bit. You know it wasn't all about the rockin body, but it cerinly helped a fair bit. But Stiles was actually pretty interested in the surly Secret Service Agent, obviously because he didn't give up his work to go eat real food for just anyone. Like Scott tried all the time, then again Scott wasn't Derek so he really wasn't all that surprised. Derek was actually funny, in a dark and scary way, every time he spoke Stiles had an overwhelming need to listen no matter how stupid the information was.

Well he assumed anyway because he hadn't said anything stupid so far, at least not in Stiles' opinion. He blamed it on the fact that in the last like week Derek hadn't spoken more than like, 100 words. Stiles on the other hand had said about 100,000,000,000. Maybe more.

But as it was Stiles was abandoning his work in favor of sitting across from Derek, noodles hanging out of his mouth awkwardly and fighting against chop sticks while Derek laughed at him. Because apparently they were 'part of the experience', but Stiles just thought Derek liked laughing at him. Stiles couldn't make himself care though, because he found he really liked Derek's laugh.

"So, you dragged me out of my cave, now you have to spill the beans" Derek looked at him questioningly, "tell me about yourself dude, like speak at all." He said smiling as he picked up his chicken congratulating himself mentally before it flew out of his grasp and plopped onto the floor. He frowned at it, before stabbing the one that had been sitting next to it with one chop stick and popping it in his mouth triumphantly.

Derek rolled his eyes, "there's not much to tell." He replied casually flaunting the fact that he was as skilled at using chop sticks as he was at glaring, and if you asked Stiles that was pretty freaking good.

"Well tell me about your family or something," Stiles prompted, taking a sip of his drink, sucking harshly at the bent straw. He really couldn't help that he did it to straws, everything would be easier if all straws were bendy, but if they weren't he had to bend them. Derek stared at him a moment and Stiles thought maybe he just thought he was a weirdo for making it more difficult to drink his soda but then he spoke, "I don't have any" Stiles choked on his drink a little bit, attempting to clap himself on the back, "they all died years ago in a house fire." Derek said looking very vulnerable, not fair, Stiles thought nobody should be able to look that cute when talking about things that were that depressing.

Stiles inadvertently reached his hand across the table, placing his hand on top of Derek's, "sorry, families a sore subject on both ends. How about jobs, I'm pretty sure you know how I got into what I do at least the case facts but how about you, I'm pretty sure they don't have a Secret Service booth at most career fairs." He said smiling softly.

Stiles smiled as Derek told him with a surprising lack of words how he joined the Secret Service, he only caught about half of it because he spent half of the time scandalized over people being so cruel to such a freaking decent guy, and probably most of the other half theorizing that maybe that was why the guy was so glarey and guarded. But through it all he gathered something about an ex-girlfriend who had turned out to be a terrorist using him to get information and access to the police department he worked for at the time. He felt an obligation to pay back the country for his mistakes, and Stiles understood that. He really did.

After that they laughed their way through the night, talking about lighter subjects, slipping easily out of conversation about friends, and crazy ex-girlfriends like Lydia. Who as lovely as she is, was a freaking nutcase as a girlfriend. However she was a perfect roomie now that someone else had to do the crazy shopping and help her conjugate verbs in archaic Latin at three in the morning. Though Lydia in all her glory didn't hold a candle to Derek's ex, Kate. Who was nuttier than a freaking fruit cake, they talked about work, their personal details behind why Stiles had gone to juvie. How he became a computer nerd, why Derek had gone into service, not the military or political office, (though Stiles said he had the face for it, but Derek insisted he was too bad of a liar to make it in politics. Not to mention he had some pretty liberal leanings and that didn't go over well in many places.) Eventually Stiles ran out of food and frowned at the empty plate in front of him. He lifted his hand of Derek's where he had just recently noticed it still was flushing red.

"er, sorry, I mean boundaries and all" he said picking up the check and sliding his card in, Derek smiled though, and that was a nice change Stiles decided, he had a really pretty smile, "I don't mind" he said shrugging and Stiles had to force himself not to smile at that one. "So, um…" Stiles said flustered by the easy companionship between them. Because he was back to realizing that he could flirt, but he couldn't let himself do thisHe had to stop letting himself do this because somewhere between the time the guy walked into his door a week before and about three seconds ago, he stopped being this really hot secret service agent and became a guy Stiles really, really liked. Like, a lot. And he couldn't do that, he couldn't let himself fall for this guy, Derek was only there because he had to be, and no other reason and trying to convince himself otherwise would just end badly. He was just sick of eating sugar coated fat and wanted to eat real food. That was the only reason he had come tonight, and It was stupid to be feeling like this.

This overwhelming buzz of happiness when he looked into those stupidly gorgeous green eyes, this wasn't a thing, this was a job. And he was going to blame his misplaced feelings on the lack of sleep and a little bit on Derek's flawlessness because it really wasn't his fault he was falling hard and fast, the guy was fucking, nice, and funny, and gorgeous, and considerate, and ugh. He was just there all the time, so it really wasn't his fault.

"you okay" Derek asked snapping Stiles out of his internal tangent, "I, yeah, I'm good" he said forcing a smile, trying to distract himself with mentally running through how to hack the fire walls, "let's just go home" he said before catching his mistake, "I mean, my apartment. Sorry." He said frowning and pushing back out of his chair, it was okay, Stiles did his best work when he was upset. It was easier to completely block out the world that way. Just deal with everything technological, and nothing real. Probably wasn't the best way to deal with his problems but he could think of a lot of other coping mechanisms that were a heck of a lot worse. Hell he had used them in the past if the thin white scars that graced his legs weren't enough of an indicator. So he was going with this one being a lot healthier, just throwing himself into work. Yeah he might not eat, or drink, or leave his room for days, but it was better than the alternatives.

The walk back to Stiles' apartment was quiet, filled with Stiles trying to convince himself that ho it was a bad idea to open his mouth and speak to Derek. A really bad idea, so he kept his mouth shut. "Are you sure you're okay" he asked, Stiles frowned, "yep, just need to get back to work" he said, Derek scowled, "no". And Stiles was a little confused about that to be honest, "did you like want to go home, because I get it I can just you know sleep. It's been a while since I got a good night's sleep." He said shrugging, Derek rolled his eyes at him pushing him towards the door, "alright, so not going home then?" he asked standing awkwardly in the living room watching Derek walk into his room and walk out with Stiles' power cord.

"You… wa… why would you do that?!" he exclaimed, "I need that!" he really did, he couldn't function without it, like at all. It was the only one in the whole house that could support all his computers and their attachments without blowing a fuse. "Not right now, you don't." Derek replied glaring at him and walking into the TV room, "am I supposed to follow you?" he yelled, receiving no answer he stood there awkwardly before deciding it was his house and he would be dammed if he was going to let someone else dictate what room he walked into. "Alright I'm going to follow you now." He said walking into his TV room smiling a little at the fact that Captain America was on the screen and Derek was sitting on the couch.

"You're not going to let me work tonight are you" he asked and Derek responded by pushing play and pulling Stiles silently onto the couch beside him. "aright Agent" he replied, "Capsicle it is" Stiles shifted awkwardly trying to work out how to sit so the least amount of him was in touch with Derek because watching movies is just Derek's' way of not watching Stiles all night. Because Stiles can Imagine that would suck, he wouldn't have the energy to walk himself work for days straight.

"stop moving, " Derek commanded, and Stiles just settled into the couch, leg touching Derek's very lightly, but he really couldn't do anything about that it was a pretty small couch. he got to the point where Cap came out of the super hero cooker before he started to feel really tired, his vision got blurry, eyes started to droop a little and he let out a yawn before closing his eyes and let his head fall to the side. This whole staying up days on end thing was probably not healthy he thought drifting off slowly.

When he woke up Stiles was surrounded by warmth and a lot of confusion. He attempted to move but he found that sometime between watching Cap chase a guy up the street, all sweaty and attractive he had been caught by a guy equally as attractive if not more. As Derek's arms had snaked themselves around Stiles while he was sleeping. And that had definitely not been what he was doing when he fell asleep. He panicked slightly, okay a little more than slightly, because he was really concerned for his life at this point. Because he was being cuddled by an intimidating Secret Service Agent and in the end he knew it could come out to be his fault because eat always did. Even though he was the one being cuddled, he frowned alright, so there was no way out of this without waking the giant. None at all. He sighed resting his head back down against Derek's shoulder. Because if he was going to die he was at least going to be well rested when it happened.

When he woke up the next time Derek was nowhere to be found. Great, Stiles thought, so he was weak and now he lost a job. He frowned, yawning and picking his hoodie up off the floor with a yawn. "Lydia I'm taking over your shower." He yelled walking into Lydia's room and then into the adjoining bedroom. Mostly because he had spare clothes in Lydia's room and he didn't want to go into his room right now because as pathetic as it was, it would look empty without Derek there.

Stiles was so distracted he shampooed his hair four times and as much as he was dying to jack off, because he hadn't for like days, he just couldn't, apparently heartache and getting off didn't mesh for him. He frowned getting out of the shower all pruney and sad looking, before throwing on his clothing and stumbling into his room.

Maybe he would call Danny; Danny always had work for him. Even if it wasn't exactly the legal sort but at this point he needed a warm body to curl up against as much as he needed the actual work? He walked into his room and stopped at the sight of Derek trying to plug his power cord back into his computer looking incredibly frazzled.

"I'm not really sure… I've never really been good at this stuff. " Stiles just stood there gaping at him without saying a word, eventually he gathered his wits and he walked over showing him where to put the plugs.

Alright, so there was no need to freak out quite so much, at least not calling Danny freak out level. Besides that probably wouldn't have worked out anyway, Lydia hadn't let Danny in any of the last 20 times Danny showed up and he didn't think his consent would have changed much in the situation. He sighed, setting to work again trying to ignore thee eyes boring into the back of his head.

He worked a few hours before jumping out of his chair, exclaiming, "holy flying fuck I did it!" he spun around grinning, "Derek I did it. " he jumped up and down excitedly flinging his arms around Derek's neck and hugging him tight. He would have done it if it was Scott, or Isaac, or Lydia or anyone else, except maybe Jackson. Problem was it was Derek. He probably wouldn't have crossed the line he crossed with Derek. That he probably shouldn't have even crossed with Derek that day. But he was excited, and he was hopped up on too much sugar and Adderall and Stiles leaned forward and pushed their lips together roughly.

Hands seeking out Derek's perfect hair, feverishly trying to pour every ounce of excitement ,joy and want into that one kiss, knowing he wasn't going to get another chance. Stiles was almost ready to pull away and apologize franticly for everything he had done when Derek groaned, gripping his hips and pulling him closer and it was all Stiles could do to not grin against his lips happily because there was no fucking way this was actually happening.

He Stiles Stilinski, computer nerd was not sitting in his room making out with Derek Hale, Secret Service Agent and hottest man to have ever lived, There was no way. God. Derek ran his tongue over Stiles; bottom lip and asked for entrance which he more than happily granted because, fuck. He had never had a kiss like this and he was so overwhelmed he felt like was going to pass out.

it was crazy because it was just a freaking kiss. He wasn't a teenager anymore, except he hadn't even been like this as a teenager, he had been relatively unaffected by the sweet kisses Danny had given him, it hadn't been until the more, er physical aspects of the relationship that Stiles had been rather effected. But really that was to be expected for a fifteen year old boy, because really the way to a teenage boys heart was through his dick and Danny had figured that out quickly enough.

But it was different with Derek, he was like beyond gone just from this simple thing, just from Derek's teeth at his lower lip and his hands gripping tight at his hips. It made his heart beat faster and he felt himself harden against Derek's very solid thigh. It made his head swim and he whimpered a bit when Derek pulled away. Eyes sparkling, frown on his face that left Stiles feeling confused.

Derek pushed away, putting as much distance between them as he possibly could. And Stiles was so close to being heartbroken, that it was just not even okay. He could have been fine if this hadn't happened, he could have pretended there was nothing there. He might have even gotten over it if Derek hadn't kissed him back, but this, no this hurt. He stared at Derek with wide eyes, it was like watching a car crash, he couldn't make himself stop watching and he couldn't even find words to say as the Agent raced around his room shoving all his clothing into his bag before turning to look at Stiles a moment. Stiles wasn't even sure what the face was, it looked akin to pity, and sadness, but he wasn't even sure, and before he could figure it out Derek was out the door.

Stiles stood there a while longer, he wasn't even really sure how long he was there, it could have been a minute or an hour but eventually he got his wits about him enough to wander into Lydia's room and falling onto her bed. Stiles didn't even care if he walked in on Jackson and Lydia getting it on at this point, he was just so fucking far beyond caring, he felt broken. He lucked out however because Lydia was just sitting at her desk grading papers and being generally teachy.

"I did it" Stiles said frowning, "I did the job and now he's gone." Sties said sighing and covering his eyes with his arms. He didn't want the pity looks that would come when he told her what happened. "you knew that was going to happen" Lydia offered, " Lyd, just cuddle me and make Scott and Isaac bring me some ice cream" he said trying to keep his breathing normal, working so hard not to cry because that would just be too much. It was bad enough that he was wallowing over a guy he hadn't even known a month, but he wasn't going to let himself cry over him. Lydia crawled into the bed next to him, not exactly sure what had happened to be honest but she hated seeing her friend broken up like this.

"Red alert, Stiles is a heartbroken mess; needs ice-cream a.s.a.p. hasn't been this bad since Danny. Bring puppy and rocky road" Lydia sent to Scott before penning a text to Jackson "stay away from my apartment until further notice or Stiles may kill you and I won't get in his way, love you." Lydia tossed her phone away before curling into Stiles, stroking his back comfortingly.

Because that was what Stiles did for Lydia when she got dumped, or was feeling down, or depressed, or fat. Needless to say they ended up in this position a lot. What with Jackson as a boyfriend, his friends weren't exactly kind.

They laid there a while until Scott and Isaac showed up which actually lead to a giant pile of hugs and arms and much needed cuddles on Stiles' part. They didn't talk about it; they laid there taking turns eating ice cream out of the tub. At some point someone turned on supernatural, and someone turned it off again when it got to a scene because freaking Dean and Derek were two damn similar.

They ended up watching Tangled because it wasn't break up triggering at least. Stiles didn't think. They didn't even get up from bed until the next day when Stiles had to pee, and they all untangled. Eventually they untangled and Scott and Isaac went home, Which left Stiles lying on the bed side by side with Lydia.

"What happened babe?" she asked twining their fingers together, and Stiles sighed. "I know It's stupid to be having this big of a reaction. We weren't dating, we ate dinner once, accidentally cuddled, and then kissed. Just that once, but I swear it hurts so fucking bad Lyd. It was like, for once in my life I had something real, something that could go somewhere with someone who understood me as well as someone could. I let myself think for a minute it might actually happen and it was so close I could taste it and then it got ripped away. Just as soon as I got it," he said squeezing her hand lightly,

Lydia exhaled sharply, "that must have been some kiss." She said slightly amazed, "yeah" Stiles muttered frowning and pushing himself off the bed. He leaned down pressing a kiss to her cheek before putting on a feeble smile, "thanks Lyds, I don't know what I'd do without you." He said turning to leave the room, "probably dissolve into a mess of 'feels' and also be really freaking fat because you would never leave the house." Stiles recognized it was funny, and he knew he should laugh but he couldn't make himself do it, Even when he was trying.

He wandered back into his room, which looked sad and empty without Derek and all his stuff. It had only been two weeks and Stiles already couldn't cope with the emptiness. He laid down on his bed frowning and trying to get comfortable. He shifted a few times before whipping his blankets off and trying to figure out why his bed was so lumpy.

Derek's sweatshirt. It was bright red, and large, and tears welled up slightly in Stiles' eyes at the sight of it. He frowned at it before slipping his arms into the sleeves, it smelled like Derek, like ash and rain, and comfort and campfire. Stiles curled into himself and went back to sleep. He might not have slept when he was on the job but he made up for it when he wasn't working, because he slept all the fucking time.

He woke up once when Lydia came in, frowning sadly but saying nothing about the oversized sweatshirt that dwarfed his small body. He nodded groggily when she said she was going to work and shucked off his jeans because they were beyond uncomfortable to sleep in, and then went back to sleep.

When Stiles woke up again, there was a banging at the door. He was fairly certain Lydia would have taken her keys and Scott had a spare so he was assuming that it would be his father. He pulled the door open prepared to be harassed for not cleaning his bedroom, or his kitchen, or any other room in the house for that matter however when he swung the door open he frowned slamming it shut again.

"Stiles" Derek said banging on the door again, "come on, at least talk to me" and Stiles had half a mind to say no and walk away from the door, throw some music into his ears and just ignore him, but he didn't. He opened the door, "what do you want" he said expectantly.

"Sign it" Derek said thrusting a paper towards him. Stiles settled his hands on his hips, "and why should I?" he asked eyebrow quirked, "Because you're wearing my sweatshirt." He replied. And Stiles glanced down at himself. Shit. He looked pathetic. Derek's sweater was huge on him, and hung low enough that you could barely see his boxers. Stiles had always been small but this was taking it to a whole new level. He looked like a teenage girl moping around the house after her boyfriend.

In retrospect that was pretty much what he had been doing, cuddling around the house in the hoodie because it smelled like Derek. All but sobbing into a tub of ice cream and watching chick flicks (and no cuddling with Scott Isaac and Lydia did not count. Even if they did eat ice cream…) He sighed, "I'm not as pathetic as I look" he said grabbing the paper, "you don't look pathetic." Derek replied and Stiles rolled his eyes because it couldn't be okay for him to say nice stuff like that after doing what he did. That just doesn't work, you cant kiss someone, walk away and then show up two days later and compliment them, without a good reason.

"Relationship outside the system papers?" he said questioningly, and Derek just nodded, handing him a pen. "Sign it." Derek repeated, while Stiles scanned over the contract. Goshlehaw Stiles Stilinski knowingly accepts… blah blah blah, a relationship with Derek Matthew Hale. Okay so that was a pretty good reason.

Stiles stared at him with wide eyes, "this is why you left?" he asked slowly," because you have to get permission to date outside the agency?" Derek nodded. "Federal employees are okay too, FBI, CIA, but former hackers with a record. They have to sign it." Stiles stared at the paper trying to make himself believe it, Derek rolled his eyes. "Stiles I swear sign the stupid paper so I can kiss you already, do you know how hard it was to get this paperwork this fast?"

Stiles laughed, "what if I don't want to date you." He replied cheekily and Derek actually looked scared for a moment until Stiles pressed his pen to the paper and signed his name, Goshlehaw S. Stilinski. He stared at the paper a minute as if the words on it were going to change in front of him, before throwing it over his shoulder and wrapping his arms around Derek's shoulders. "Now what was that about kissing?" he asked grinning happily, "what if I don't want to kiss you?" Derek countered smirking before pushing Stiles lightly against the wall and sealing their lips together. Stiles never wanted it to end, though he logically acknowledged that he did have to breathe eventually but at this point it wasn't his main concern.

He was too busy pouring everything he possibly could into this kiss, grinning against Derek's lips. Hands tangling in his hair, which he was sure would still look attractive when it was sex hair. When he pulled away he was panting, "That was a hell of a kiss for someone who didn't want to kiss me" he said laughing resting his forehead against Derek's. Derek chuckled, twining their fingers together, "come on, I'm taking you on a date nerd boy." Stiles grinned, "Let me put some pants on first Sour Agent, "he laughed "and we are not eating Chinese" Derek laughed, "oh but you're so cute when you can't use chop sticks" he countered as Stiles pulled on some pants. The pair smiled, maybe, just maybe, there is such a thing as happy endings Stiles thought to himself when he dragged Derek out the front door, or at least happy beginnings.

I would really like to make it clear that I do not hate Danny, at all. I love him, but he fit the bill for what I needed here... (I feel really bad for making him the bad guy though. )

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I really do not hate Danny, at all I love him in fact, he just fit the bill for this one I'M SO SORRY DANNY!


End file.
